


Undertale OC: Lonik

by Mellowix



Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: OC, bio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowix/pseuds/Mellowix
Summary: You seem them constantly but never give them a second glimpse. The sparkling stars that allows Frisk to manipulated time itself. What if someone was lurking within them and you didn't even know it. Tied with some of the Underground's darkest mysteries, this is Lonik's tale.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Lonik.  
Nicknames: Loly, Lono, Buzz.  
Age: 8 years. (Young adult.)  
Soul: Normal Monster Soul.  
Gender: Female.  
Family: Unknown. (Lonik doesn't want to know.)

Species: Monster, Swots. (Is a race of insect-like monsters that are a very proud race, closely related the Whimsalot race. The Swots live more like wild animals then other civilised monsters, preferring to live outside in large colonies. Almost spend their entire lives flying with their hung wings, so have weak limbs. They are seen as one of the oddest Species in all of the Underground, apart the Temmies of course. They live in the Grasslands that surround the Mountain that holds the Waterfall.)

Key Look:

-Has Sunglasses on her forehead. She only puts over her eyes when she feels or needs to feel like a bad-ass. 

-Has metal rods covering her long arms. Swats normally spend an awful lot of their lives flying so their limbs are quite weak. However, since Lonik is forced to use them 24-7 she needs the rods to strengthen her arms.

-Has metal bots on her back where her wings use to be.

Friends:

-Gerson- While Lonik goes on her weekly trips to the Waterfall, she will often stop by to talk to Gerson. Lonik really enjoys the stories he tells and he didn't mind how nosey she can be. Gerson is one of the few monsters she knows outside the Royal Science team and the Royal Guard.

-"Mop-Guy"- Is simply the Cleaner of the lads so everyone tends to ignore him. Unlike her Co-workers, Lonik with often have a chat with him at the end of his long shifts. He welcomes the chats even if Lonik can hog the conversation as he is quite lonely. Lonik also usually uses Mop-Guy to test out her magic tricks. Though Lonik still doesn't actually knows what the poor guy's name is.

-Rachen- Lonik and Rachen are almost like siblings. Sometimes Monsters tease them for being lovers though Lonik will deny it every time. Rachen and Lonik share a common in interest shiny things. So they try and outdo each other on their shiny collections. Lonik is always pushing Rachen to do his best and sometimes pushes him a little too hard.

Neutral:

-Gaster- Lonik and Gaster relationship is quite complex, she owes him her life and is the closest thing she had to a parent when growing up (After her real parents almost got her killed in a baby throwing competition.) However Gaster has a lot of secrets and whenever Lonik tries to talks to him about it, he gets very deference and sometimes can break out into arguments.

-Blockey- Lonik like many others, find Blockey quite weird and for good reason. As she just stands there like a computer always saying out the obvious. However, she usually goes to Blocky for advice and likes to poke fun at her for not understanding normal social actions.

"Enemies"/Rivals: 

\- All Temmies (Besides from Bob) - The Swots and Temmies are natural enemies and Lonik is no exception.

-Anyone with high magic ability- Lonik gets annoyed by the fact that she can only naturally throw basic magic projectiles. So when ever she comes across someone with High Magic ability, she get very jealous of them.

-Asgore- Lonik doesn't have a problem with soft people. However she does have a problem with soft leaders. She has a strong option on what a good leader should be and Asgore doesn't fit that idea at all. So when Asgore tries to talks to her, Lonik just give him cold stares and the occasional sassy remark, which can create some very awkward situations. So the two tend to ignore each other when the Royal Science Team go to visit the King.

Jobs:

Royal scientist assistant and Human Historian. 

Goals in Life: 

To be the one to bring the Humans and Monsters together in peace.  
To become just as intelligent as her Co-workers.  
To become stronger in Magic use.  
To become a Magician. 

Hobbies:

Rock climbing, Doing Magic tricks, Collecting Shiny and Human things, Chowing random Pens and Pencils.

Towards Humans: It's her dream to meet a human. Lonik would go rushing up to them and start asking a ridiculous amount of questions. Many Monsters warn her to be more careful around Humans but she doesn't care. 

Towards Strangers (Monsters):Is quite good talking to strangers however she quickly tries to make them know who the "Boss" is. Also she can be very nosy that can anger some Monsters. Though she doesn't trust new Monsters easily and she can overprotective of her friends when Strangers are around. 

Stats:

Atc: 8

Def: 4

Hp: 75

Exp: 30

LV: 3

Attacks: 

\- Has metal rods on her fragile arms to support them. Uses them as a shield and attack at the same time.  
\- Can send flashes of lights from eyes to shortly stun or weaken an opponent. Natural attack of her Species.  
\- Can send "Light arrows" at opponents. They're very fast and do 3 damage if hits.

Weapons: 

\- Throws Random humans items from the Junk Yard. Only uses as a last resort. 

Fighting Style: 

\- Lighted footed and Climbs all over the place to dodge attacks and to try and get the high ground. 

Random favourite/Lest Favourite stuff:

Food: F- Hotcat. LF- Temmie Flakes.

Cloths: F- Her Sunglasses. LF-Lad coats. 

Element: F- Rocky and Heat. LF: Snow.

Sports: F- Rock climbing. LF: Racing. 

Backstory:

Gaster was visiting the Swots to study their behaviour. He wrote down his notes: "I'm currently standing below the most heavily populated cliffsides of Swots currently recorded. Have not tried to make contact yet. Have not acknowledged my presence in non-threating standing position from a distance. Currently, the local population are throwing their offspring all over their environment. Appears to be some type of dominance display. Their species prioritise a strict ranking/class system. Whether in a more animal-like or criticized sense is unclear for now. I'm starting to question whether this is the right Species for my studi-"

Gaster stopped. There under his feet was a tiny baby swot, just barely holding on to life. Her wings were in shreds. Gaster picked the baby swot in his arms. He couldn't help but feel pity for the poor thing. 

**************

A bright light consumed her whole version. Lonik felt dazed and sick. Where was she? She started to feel around her but it wasn't the rocky walls or long grass she was used to. Instead, she was laying on something sloth and cold, metal. Lonik gathered what little energy she could muster and forced herself to sit up.

The room's walls and floor were almost solid white and the bright lights made sure you show every detail. In almost every corner, boxes of varying sizing were tightly packed together. Nasty looking metal sticks hang from the walls.  
Then beside the tower of boxes, stood a small desk. There sat a strange skeleton gulping down a huge mug of... brown liquid.

"Mr...Hey Mr! Where am I?" yelled Lonik. The skeleton stood up, mug still in hand. A friendly yet calm expression on his face. "Good to see your finally awake. I understand this may a little confusing to you now. But I assure yours in good hands. My Name Doctor W.G Gaster...Blah, Blah, Blah."

Gaster's words soon faded into nothing but white-noise. Something was wrong, something was missing... "My wings." said Lonik. Gaster was a little taken back by this. "Ah." He muttered. Lonik started to panic "My wings! Where are my wings?!"

Gaster rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "I kind of hope we could take this slow. But foolish would that be? *Sigh* No way around it: I had to amputate your wings, they were completely torn up and it was your parents' careless act that made this happen."

Lonik froze for a moment when it all sank in. She screamed, the tears whaling up in her eyes. Gaster took a step back, unsure of all to deal with it. He took hold of her hands and kneed down. "It going to be fine, I swear! But screaming isn't going to help!". Lonik was lifted off the operating table and place onto the floor. Gaster continued "We're managed to convinced King Asgore himself to help find you a new home. We'll find you a new family. Better than that bloody old family of yours."

Lonik looked up at Gaster. Though he just stood up and made his way to the door. "Could you a adopt me, Mr Skeleton?" Lonik asked. Gaster didn't even bother to look back. "God No." and he was gone. 

*************

Turns out, no one really wanted to adopt her. Though it took a lot of whining, a whole lot of whining in fact. Finally Gaster just gave in and let her stay. At first, he would always make her do something useful. Over time, even he soften up to Lonik.

Now she was a full time a member of the Royal Science team. However, she never becomes a member though gifted minds like the others. So she found herself taking up more the role of a historian. Finding every little bit about Human history and Culture. She had a good life.

Until that one fateful day...

*************

Everyone was gathered in the hall; Lonik, Gaster, Blocky, Rachen, Fang Jr and even the cleaner. The whole place had been completely cleared to make way for a hulking machine covered by a white sheet. Everyone whispered excitedly among themselves, well almost everyone. Lonik hung around the back by herself. She didn't really want to talk to anyone right now especially not Gaster. Not after she found out about all his horrible little secrets. Sadly, she was the only one who knew.

Gaster gave his small crowd a good long hard stare. His mouth was mumbling as if in deep thought. Then he called over to Blocky, "Isn't there meant to be another student here? Some kind of liquid girl...". Blocky quickly answered, "I believe you are referring to Alphys, sir; Age 19, High performing Student of the Underground Science University, A large fan of Mew-Mew: Kitt-"

Gaster raised his hand and Blocky fell silent. Mop-guy and Fang jr stared at Blocky with blank expressions. Lonik couldn't help but have a small smirk on her face. Gaster just adjusted his coat, "Yes, I know who Alphys is now, thank you. You don't need to get into all the details. Anyway, how long have we've been waiting?" asked Gaster. Like a computer, Blocky stiffly spoke, "We're running 14 mins late.". Gaster shock his head in disappointment, "Well, I guess we should just get started then.". 

He made his way to a small control panel. The chatting quickly died and all faces were set on Gaster. He took a moment until eventually speaking, "As you all know, I've spent the last few years researching the very nature of souls. Or what we're more interested in... The power behind Human souls. And finally I've found it." 

He flicked a single switch on the control panel then the chains attached to the white sheet sheered. They began to recoil to slowly reveal what lay underneath. A large metal sphere with huge amounts of wires hanging off it like grotesque thin arms. Two huge pipes came out of either side of the metal sphere. Inside the pipes was some kind of wild free flowing energy. It looked like the pipes could barely hold it.

In the centre of the sphere was a window, so you could what was inside. Everyone gasped, a silver human soul. 

Rachen was outraged! "Seriously Boss, what are you playing at?! Non of the human souls we have are silver. What you done to it?" The room fell silent as they waited for an answer. Lonik mouth went dry and she thought he couldn't do any worse. Gaster gave everyone cold eyes. He gave an answer, "None of the human souls that Asgore has aren't silver and I haven't done anything to it. I've simply extracted it's 'Determination' and putting it on a content loop."

Mop-guy tried to look as angry as the others but clearly had no idea what was going on. So he had to ask the obvious question:  
"D-determination? But isn't that just an emotion? ". Gaster shook his head, "Oh, I'm talking about a very different type of "Determination". It's the very thing that allows Human souls to live on even after death. I don't know how yet, but this energy source, in high enough quantities, is able to affect the very fabric of time and space itself. It could also possibly be dimensional. " 

Blocky began to speak up. "Sir, I highly advice against this type of action. This energy is untested and illegal. If you're found out, you may face possible arrest.". Rachen nodded in his agreement "I thought you were an honourable man, Gaster. We looked up to you!" Gaster come to his own defence, "You think I want to do this? Of course, I don't but Asgore limits our resources. He delays our own freedom." 

Lonik let them argue on. However, there was something alarming her. The machine. Her antennas twitching uncontrollably to alert danger. Hissing and crackling noises slowly getting louder and louder...

She shouted out, "Something wrong with your machine!". She stood where she was, frozen stiff. Suddenly large cracks soon started to form around the machine. The energy began to twist around itself so fast it becomes like a tornado. "This crappy thing!", Gaster cursed, storming over the control panel. The machine shook violently and made crushing noises like thunder. Everyone watched in terror as Gaster desperately pressed button after button. He took a step back. The cracks covering every inch of the sphere now. Gaster stared,"I can't- EVERYONE OUT!" 

Time seemed to slow as the energy burst out, filling the whole room! "Rachen!", Lonik screamed out trying to reach her friend as the energy ripped through everything in its path. Including the people Lonik loved. She was thrown all over the place while the energy chocked her as it seemed to ripe her body from inside. Yet somehow she stayed together. The Monsters' screams around her become corrupted and static.

Rocken: He was scraped across the floor and the energy dancing around. It forced its way inside him, his screams cut off. Rocken never completed his shiny collection. 

Blocky: The energy curling around her and squeezing. She was dragged across the floor by silver arm. But she didn't cry out, she just stayed dead calm. Blocky would never get to marry a computer. 

Mop guy and Fang Jr: They slammed into each other as blades destroyed them bit by bit. Fang Jr cried out yet Mop Guy desperately tried to block every hit with his own body. But his sacrifice proven meaningless, as Fang Jr become the next victim immediately afterwards. Mop Guy could never get the family he wanted and Fang Jr could never grow up. 

Gaster: He was down on his knees, his suffering too much for him. He curled on the ground as the energy pulled at him, his body corrupted and folded in on itself, causing his skull to split with a crack of black lightening. The energy gathered and forced itself into his chest. Gaster's eyesockets widen in horror as his body curled in unnatural ways. He began to glitch and become pixels, his screams like a phantom. The one who caused it all and one who got the worst fate of them all. He turned to static and slit. The pieces of the once proud Gaster being scattered throughout time and space.

******************

When Lonik had wakened up, they had hesitated to tell her all the details but she had to know. Somehow no dust had been found in the area, as if they all just disappeared into thin air. Luckily for Lonik, she was just standing far away enough not to feel the full force of the burst. The lower levels of the lads had been destroyed. 

She spent days crying her eyes out. All of her life: Her family, friends, home, Research... All lost in the blink of an eye. They had identified some strange energy in inside her. They had no idea what it was, however, Lonik knew exactly was. Not wanting to waste any more time, a desperate Lonik searched for answers. 

Recalling what Gaster had stated before the moment of truth - Lonik slowly put the pieces together. Unclear of whether "determination" was a gift or a chaos. This energy, was the very thing that allowed a human soul to live after death. It was so powerful, enough of it could overload reality itself. So a raw exploration of this, had done many things to its victims: Not only shattering their physical bodies apart but it'd also borrowed it's way down into their souls, bonding with it. So even if their bodies were destroyed, it still forced their souls to live on beyond death. Yet while all this was happening, it was also causing rifts in space-time. So whatever had become of their unfortunate souls, they were unsavable, forced into completely unknown. 

And Lonik wasn't free from Determination's grasp either. Her physical body may have survived, but small amounts of determination had still reached her, pestering deep within her. She started to see strange yellow stars. Curiously no one else seemed to able to see them. For some reason whenever she was close to these 'Stars' she thought she could something beyond this world. Sensing its healing abilities. Sending hours or even days in the exact same spot, just holding them. 

And soon she started to see the dark side of determination. The left side of her face started to melt. Panicked erupted around her as no one knew how to heal her. But Lonik knew what to do. Desperately scrambling towards the nearest star. Yet it wasn't enough, no matter how close she got. It just couldn't fully halt the melting. Or could it? 

Lonik just didn't care anymore, she could get closer. Forcing the Save Point into her chest!

No one has seen her since.


	2. Continued Story

Name: Lonik.  
Nicknames: Lono, Hol-eye (A folk-tale name given to Lonik by monsters who have sighted her but don't know/understand who she is.)  
Age: Corrupted. (Due to being a 'Timeline jumper'.)  
Soul: Monster soul with traces of determination. (Will allow Lonik’s soul to live on in a weak-ghost form like the 'Gaster's Followers' if her body is killed. Also allows her to see the save points.)  
Gender: Female.  
Family: Unknown. (Couldn't care less about them anymore.)

Species: Swots. (A raise of insect-like Monsters.)

Time travel/Save Point/Determination:

Due to the small traces of determination forced into her soul after the explanation, Lonik has gained several benefits from this. For example, able to see/interact with the Save points (Yellow Stars) and like humans, her soul will live on even after her body’s death. Though due to her dementation being a small amount, she’ll only live on as a weak ghost-form, with little influnce of the phyical world.

At first, the determination caused her Monster body to melt, so to prevent this, she embedded a Save point into her chest. It's healing properties halted the process, but now Lonik can never remove it, or she’ll begin melting again. Luckily, it did come with some advantages. Save Points are actually cracks in space-time, so with one literally inside her, she has some control over it, in the form of teleporting and timeline jumping. She can only time travel by finding another Save Point (Which can be tricky) and physically climbing into it and eventing the time stream.

Unfortunately, due to the determination inside her being a low dosage, she can never access the Save Points’ full potential, in the form of Reset/Saving. Only the being with most determination of a Timeline can use it, which is either Flowey or Chara. So Lonik must be careful with her frail body, as if her body dies, even once, she hasn’t got Reset to save her. An even greater reason for Lonik to avoid death at all costs, is because she slit from normal reality before Flowey gained the reset ability and started to creat multiple timelines. So unlike other monsters, there are no alternate versions of her. If she dies, no new Lonik will take her place with each reset. 

Key looks:

-Save point embedded in chest. Causes yellow glow to come from her mouth and her one reminding eye. She also breathes it out like a person’s breath in the winter. However, this causes breathing problems. (Though creatures without Determination are unable see this save point and it just appears as a gaping x-shaped hole in Lonik’s chest. Which is where Lonik gets the name 'Hol-eye', short for 'Hollow-eye.')

\- Half broken sun-glasses that rests on her forehead.

\- One half of her face had melted due to her have determined inside her, so has a piece of metal to cover it up. (A little bit like this.) She is also half blind because of this.

\- Metal bots on back where wings use to be.

\- Metal rods attached to weak arms to support them.

Friends:

\- Rachen (3) - Rachen was the first person that Lonik found all the pieces of their soul and completely re-built. However, though he now has a complete soul, he still nothing but a ghost-like being. Lonik will often visit him and the rest of her old friends. Rachen usually watches over Lonik and tries to help her when ever he can.

\- Mop-guy (2) - Out of everyone, Mop-guy is probably the one Lonik feels most sorry for. Even after all that happens, he still able to be so selfless and positive. Mop-guy is the only thing that keeps the Ghosts' and Lonik's hope up after everything that has happened.

\- Blocky (1) - Lonik's and Blocky have slowly learnt to understand each other and even respect one another a little bit ever since the 'accident'. With very few monsters that Lonik feels like she can trust, she can't be too picky on who her friends are. Lonik uses Blocky's logic to help her get though many difficult situations. Lonik also usually relays on Blocky, to find an area where the ghosts can haunt, if the timeline they are currently in gets destroyed by Flowey or Chara.

Neutral:

\- Sans - Lonik and Sans have only encountered each other a hand full of times. Lonik does respect Sans for what he does to Chara/Frisk in one of the many genocides timelines and for him not being scared of her like other monsters, that don't understand who she is. However, their relationship will never be more than a neutral respect due to Lonik's major trust issues. Plus the fact that Lonik is slightly suspicious of Sans because of his mysterious ties to Gaster.

\- Fang jr (Goner Kid) - Lonik doesn't really know how to feel about Fang jr. She barely knew him when he was still alive and she would like to get to know him more but he keeps himself isolated from the rest of the group. The only reason he was the 2nd one to be fully rebuilt is because Mop-guy's constancy, that as the youngest, Fang jr should have to suffer the least.

Disliked:

\- Gaster - Gaster is the only one out of the whole group of Ghosts, that has yet to have his soul rebuilt. As Lonik is disgusted by him, seeing him as nothing but a sorry pathetic creature. Nothing but a thin shadow of the person he use to be. To the point, when she loses her temper with him, she can become abusive toward Gaster. Even after all he's done, Lonik just can't turn her on him. She will constantly try to avoid him at all times, only returning to his hidden room, when Lonik feels like he's suffered enough, to deserve to get another part of his soul back. However no much how she tries to forget or isolate him, Gaster always at the back of her mind.

\- Frisk - When ever Lonik runs into Frisk, she always on guard. As Frisk can act completely different, depending on the time-line. Though Lonik does her best not to blame them for the many genocide timelines, Lonik has seen too many times. As Frisk is being possession by Chara and has no control over their actions. However its hard not to be angry at Frisk when it's their face, Lonik sees when Chara kills.

On the pacifist runs, Lonik does her best avoid Frisk, as she know they'll try to help her. However, she doesn't want this as she feels like it would be selfish, because her ghost friends can't contact Frisk normally. Also, Lonik feels like if she ever becomes "satisfied", she'll lose her focus on her endless mission to rebuild her friends' souls. This is the same reason why Lonik never goes to the Surface when going to a Timeline where the barrier is destroyed.

Hated/Enemies:

\- Flowery - Unlike Chara who is just complete destruction, Flowey is much more unpredictable as he likes to experiment. So Lonik does her best to avoid him at all costs, not just because he's dangerous but also because Lonik finds him really annoying. Flowey finds Lonik quite entertaining and interesting due to the fact, she has a save point inside of her and she can travel between the timelines. So Lonik dealt with him many times and knows most of his tricks. Sometimes, when Lonik's in the right mood, she might kill Flowey just for the heck of it, though this doesn't make any difference as it's impossible to truly kill Flowey because of his reset ability.

\- Chara - Lonik has seen too many timelines fall to Chara or Flowey. Chara is one of the few beings that Lonik truly fears. If Lonik ever finds herself in a genocide timeline with Chara, she'll be out of there as quickly as possible. Having to see the result of Chara's work so many times, Lonik has developed a deep hatred for Chara and its her goal to one day figure out a way to stop Chara and Flowey for good.

\- Silver Soul - The one that caused that it all. Lonik doesn't know much about the Silver human soul; Who they were or What did Gaster do them? Lonik has barely seen or heard anything from the Silver Soul in many years. But she promised herself that if she ever got the chance, she would avenge her friends for what it did to them if she ever managed to find it again.

Towards Humans:

Lonik has now gained of a lot of experience and has gotta past her old ignorant idealistic views of Humans. The only human she's properly experienced is Chara's/Frisk's and she's confused by their actions. In some timelines, they're the saviours of Monster kind and other times the destroyers. However Lonik wants to see other humans before she assumes they're all like Frisk/Chara.

If she were to ever run into another human, she would mostly likely keep distance and watch from a far and study them. If she doesn't consider them a threat, she'd confront them. At this point, her old love of humans might come out and she'll act like a fangirl.

Towards Strangers (Monsters):

Lonik does her best to avoid other monsters at all costs. She's only visit a timeline if it has a piece of one of her friend's soul in, running into other monsters, would just make it needlessly complex. Since only beings of determination can see the Save point in her chest, to everyone else, she has a strange cross-shaped hole in her chest instead. Due to; the strange holes in her chests, her ability to teleport and overall avoidance of other monsters. This means she's become a creature of myth in many timelines. (Like Big-foot for Monsters.)

Her most common nickname being, "Hol-eye". Most monster doubt she even exists. Those who do encounter her will; run away in fear, question her, attack in fear or attack her for the bragging rights for capturing/slaying the mysterious "Hol-eye". This has lead to the deaths of serval monsters as she's forced to defend herself.

Towards Monsters she use to know:

If she tries hard to avoid strangers, the amount of things she does to avoid the monster who knew her before the "accident" is ridiculous. Specially monsters like Asgore and Toriel as they knew the entire old science team. So they would ask too many questions if they found her. And to be honest, Lonik doesn't regret avoiding them, she always found Asgore annoying. But there are former friends, she does regret not seeing, like Gerson. But she doesn't want them to see what's she's become.

Basic Personality:

Very distrusting of strangers, will do anything for the people she still cares about, getting tired of doing the same over and over for years on end, Tries to be mild-tempered but sometimes can loss her temper, Has several health issues with breathing and weak body but Lonik just lives with it, Determined to do what's needed, Opinionated, somewhat immature, has a hidden arrogance, Judgmental, Overprotective of her loved ones, Jumpy, Overly Curious, Reckless, Jokes and laughs to deal with pain, Chatty, Competitive, Bright, Tries to reminded Light-hearted, Can't let go of the past.

Bad Traits:

Struggles to let go of the past, too nosey, puts herself at risk sometimes unnecessary, has childish fears, jump to conclusions, holds grudges, paranoid, often thinks she's right and knows what's best, too selfless to the point of not looking after herself sometimes, finds it hard to accept help.

"Jobs":

Royal scientist assistant. (Formally)

Human Historian. (Formally)

"Overseer" of the Timelines. (Self-appointed job.)

Soul scavenger.

Goals in Life:

Find the lost pieces of; Gaster's, Block's, Rachen's, Mop Guy's and Fang Jr's souls and try and "rebuild" them. (Only Gaster has yet to be rebuilt.)

Have a normal life again.

Find a way to stop; Frisk, Chara and Flowey from messing up so many timelines, permanently.

Hobbies:

Training her fighting skills, spying on others, planting and looking after the yellow flowers in the waterfall, training her magical skill, doing random sports, snail racing, exploring new timelines/areas and chatting with her ghost-friends.

Stats:

Atc: 25

Def: 17

HP: 110

Exp: 334

LV: 7 (Responsible for the multiple murders of other monsters over the years. However it was mostly done in self-defence.)

Attacks:

\- Has metal rods on her fragile arms to support them. Uses them to block attacks by covering her face with them.

\- Can send flashes of lights from eyes to shortly stun or weaken an opponent. Natural attack of her Species.

\- Can send "Light arrows" at opponents, that form the outline of an insect. They're very fast and do 3 damage if hits.

-Has the ability to teleport due to the Save point in chest, uses by grabbing an opponent and taking them to new location to get an advantage. Or dodge attacks.

\- Can also make the points of Save point in her chest to grow into long arms. Using them; to grab an opponent and slamming them against things, grab an object to throw, use them to block attacks and to keep an opponent at a distance from her frail body.

Weapons:

\- Will often teleport away quickly to grab a random item to throw at an opponent.

\- May also grab items like a stick, metal pole, blunt pipes etc. using them as weapons with her "Save point arms". Can't hold heavy objects with her regular arms.

Fighting Style:

\- Light footed and will often dodge attacks, only going for the offensive then there's an opening. She usually only tries to keep her opponent at a distance, so she can make an escape. She rarely goes into a fight willingly, due to it being a waste of time and it being too risky. With training, she also has more powerful magic attacks, being able to do slightly more damage and control more magic objects at once.

-In the rare event she wants to fight and becomes desperate, she'll extend the save point in her chest to become like arms. In this form, she a tricky opponent with her long-range keeping you at a distance and her constant teleporting. She'll also use weak magical objects in large waves. However her major weakness are; she can be overwhelmed, lose focus and panic if she loses control, her body is also frail with weak limbs and breathing problems and she can be tired out quickly.

Background:

For what felt like infinite limbo, Lonik dragged her across Timeline, to timeline, to timeline… Every face become stagnant. Every location was Stale. Every name now empty.

Yet somehow, even if it was impossible, she’d managed to track down every piece of her friends’ shattered souls, reduced to pitiful silver fragments. Only thinly clinging to existence by the corrupting determination erupting inside them, an alien force that had no place within a Monster’s being. 

One by one, their souls crafted more stable forms. Well, as stable as they could get. Ever regaining physical living forms were truly in the realm of impossibility. Only hollow shells of the former selves. Managed ghostly messes.

Now, even the time for Gaster’s reformation had crept in. An internal punishment was pointless after all.

The one thing that gave Lonik’s living death meaning was completed. All by one maybe. The ultimate death bringers still lingered. Chara and Flowey. For too long, Lonik had just turned away from the senseless slaughter. Over and over again. Why did it never seem to bore them?

For the first time, Lonik had a spark of emotion in an emotionless husk. She had a mission.

Within Game:

After so many people have committed genocide runs, years later, Undertale is finally given a new update. Watching from the sidelines for so long, a new character is given the chance to fight back.

Now in the Player’s second genocide run, unlike the previous one, instead of usual flowery death, a mysterious silhouette crawls out from the nearby save point. Before either of you can do anything, it grabs both you and Flowey, dragging you into the yellow star itself. Entering a strange golden streams of energy, raw time itself.

Still not letting you go, the figure surrounded in an intense glow, washing out her features, shoves you into a new timeline. The erased timeline from your previous genocide run. Now nothing but a vast black void.

The creature with a save point embedded in her chest, reveals themselves as Lonik, a traveller of the Timelines, finally having enough. In her hand, the Red orb known as the Ancient Artifact, the only one-hit-KO item in the game. Moving in to deliver a single yet fetal blow.

Yet before it reaches the Player, Flowey gets in the way, sacrificing himself to save you. Yet of course, you don’t care. Admitting that she never seen Flowey do that before, she quickly shakes the shock off, extending the Star’s points to become four golden arms. Grabbing you around the neck, together you teleport in a flash of light

The boss battle beginning. It starts out like a topical battle, black backdrop and still sprite. However very quickly, it proves to be an entirely different type of fight. Instantly with full animation, Lonik uses her tentacles to strike white border that traps the Heart icon, bouncing it around the screen.

After several more hits, it scatters, giving the Player full range of the screen. However so does Lonik, not standing in one place like other enemies, climbing all cross the screen with her arms like a spider.

Unlike most other fights, the background isn’t solid black. Throughout the fight, you’ll teleport from one location as you jump between the different timelines. Even at one point, falling through the sky. Occasionally, you’ll enter the time streams, where you’ll see screenshots from your previous save files.

For difficulty, to the relief of the Player, it’s no Sans boss. Instead ruthlessly around the same level as Pacifist Asgore or Undyne. As you come close to defeating Lonik, you teleport the starting point of the Black void. Finally landing the final blow.

However surprisingly, instead of being scared or angry, Lonik laughs at you, claiming they fell right into her trap. Flipping her broken sunglasses down and striking a pose. After her physical body turns to dust, the determination inside her soul allows her to live on in a ghostly form. Briefly her old lad friends, including Gaster appear in a line. Lonik slowly floating to join to them, fading away with mocking grins.

Now alone in the void, all that is left is a single save point, that had been inside Lonik’s body. With else nothing to do, the Player will save their game.

And they just fell for the trap. Lonik had sacrificed her physical form in order to do this.

Every time you would load up your save file, you’d just to stuck in limbo. Lonik intended this to discourage you playing the game any further. Leaving you no choice but to do a true reset.

Or- For the more experimental players, you can do something very strange.

In the usual Save menu, the only options are ‘Save’ and ‘Return’. However, if you named the main character, “Pick Up” at the start of the run, it will become an actual option is this specific menu.

Selecting this, actually means you’d pick up the Save Point itself.

Going into items and using it, your avatar will copy what Lonik did, forcing it into their chest. Lonik’s ghost would then appear beside you, shouting at you to stop. Ignoring her, there the screen is consumed with light.

Returning to the main menu, you’re given one main new figure, the ability to have multiple save files at once. However not without consequence. From now on, the Avatar’s sprite will always have a yellow cross in their chest, no matter how many time you reset. Lonik’s death is also permanent, never being able to encounter her again in the game, even after another Genocide run.

If however, the Player somehow manages to restart the boss fight through hacking and the game also manages to pick up on this - It would effect Lonik's actions. First acting confused on how she still has a physical body, soon she starts to understand. Admitting she'd underestimated you, questioning how sick you have to be, to go out of your way to specifically resurrect her, just to torture her more. Not giving what they want, instead of battling them again, Lonik retreats back into the time streams, disappearing.


End file.
